


Letter to Matt

by Alsike



Series: Danny Zuko and Timestamps [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter Emily wrote to Matt after the shopping trip in chapter 16 of Danny Zuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Matt

Dear Matt,

 

Your pictures are really getting better and better!  When I get back we are going to make prints of them and then do the native salesman trick and unload them on tourists.  We will make boatloads!  Get some Coliseum and Forum stuff worked up, and I will try to find the right outfit.  I think John knows where we can steal a stand.

My summer’s actually not been horrible and boring like I thought.  Mom said that her friend had a daughter ‘just my age’ (a year and a half younger), and we would become friends instantly!  This was as unlikely as it sounded.  She was boy crazy and a bitch and her favorite activity was mocking my lack of ability at tennis.  But (here two lines were scribbled out.  One said something like “bitchiness – kind of hot” and the other “made out in swimming pool.”) it turned out she’s actually pretty fun.  And she’s actually not boy crazy.  She’s just crazy.  And (more things were scribbled out here) she likes me.

That was sort of a surprise.  But we made out a lot and did other stuff, and we’re kind of dating, just for the summer.  Don’t panic.  I’m not going to give you details.  We’ve been hanging out a lot as well as doing stuff, so I didn’t spend the whole vacation in my hotel room.  I have a tan!  (Kind of)  She’s always dragging me out swimming, we went riding once, and we’ve been into town a couple of times.  We went out with her brother and some friends of his one night, but that didn’t go too well.  Her family is pretty crazy too, and they’ve been making things interesting.  We all went swimming in the middle of the night once!  Naked.

My mom found out and is making things sort of insane.  I’m actually really shocked because she didn’t flip about it being a girl that she caught me naked and in bed with (sorry, details).  She flipped out about it being Emma, because apparently Emma is trouble (I think this means ‘has fun sometimes and doesn’t suck up to her dad.’).  And she flipped out about ‘oh god, my baby girl is having _sex_.  Soon she might be doing it with inappropriate boys!  What if she marries someone I don’t approve of!’ or something like that.  It was really incoherent.  And it’s not like I’m going to slut around and sleep with just anyone.  I’m not _John_.  (Don’t tell him that I’ve gotten way farther with a girl than he has.  I want to do it to his face!)

And I think I might not be into boys.  I know your parents would freak if they knew that, so don’t you dare let this letter fall into the wrong hands.  I really want to be allowed to _see_ you when I get back to Rome.  You’re the only person I think will understand.  Emma has her own issues.  Her dad’s kind of scary.  Her brother’s really flaming though!  I actually saw him… well, details.  I’ll tell you when I get home.  I need to see your face when I do.  I don’t want to send you screaming into the next room.  And hanging with Emma has made me a lot less sensitive to other people’s ideas of what is appropriate conversation.  But yeah, even if I like boys, I think I like girls more.  Emma most.

I really miss you.  I wish you could be here.  I think Emma might freak you out at first, but she’s pretty awesome, and I’m sort of depressed that we’re not ever going to all be able to hang out together.  (She’s already decided that she doesn’t like John.  I think she considers him a threat.)  I should be back in a week and a half, and we still have some time before school starts again.  I’m glad I’ll have some time with you, but I’m really reluctant to have this trip end.  I think John wants to score so he can check it off a list of ‘things that will make me a man’ or something.  But this feels different.  Emma’s really become a friend, and I’ve had to leave so many friends behind already.  I want to make the most of this that I can, not turn away and wish I had done more.  But she’s someone I don’t get bored with (like you!).  So there seems to be a thousand things left to do, and in these few days left, we won’t even make a dent in them.  (I don’t mean sexy stuff.  Somehow, even if you stick to the same few things, it doesn’t really get repetitive.  And I think we’ve hit our originality level.  Anything beyond that and it’s a pretty extreme type of kinky.  And you totally didn’t need to know that.  Sorry.)  Well, just remember, whenever John whines at you about getting laid, just think yeah, he’s already lost the race, and ignore him.

 

Love,

Emily

 

PS. Sorry for the overshare!

PPS. You are teaching me to drive your Vespa the day I get back, okay?

NB. I miss you!


End file.
